


It Must've Been While You Were Kissing Me

by whatsyeroffer



Series: ARC universes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ARC 4 extra, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: There are no time constraints when falling in love.--ARC 4 fluff~ trouple's first I love you's.





	1. Sam/Lena

**Author's Note:**

> My two other current wips- ARC 2 and College AU have been bumming me out w angst. So here's something cute from an ARC universe I havent even posted rip lol
> 
> Do yourself a favor and look up "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth" by Meatloaf (skip the first 53 seconds lmfao) and grin like an idiot~

Sam and Lena are at the park where it all started, where Ruby had first latched onto Lena’s leg and wanted to know why the sad woman was crying. They are even sitting on the same bench and Sam has her arm around Lena, holding her close. The clouds are blocking out the sun, the weather is nearly perfect. They watch Ruby play and laugh on the playground.

And Sam couldn’t be happier.

All their perfect afternoon was missing was Alex but their girlfriend had been called into work earlier that morning for an emergency. So Alex had pressed a kiss to Sam and Lena’s lips and hugged Ruby before racing off to save the day.

Sam rests her head against Lena’s, basking in the domesticity and peacefulness of enjoying a day at the park with one of her girlfriends and her daughter.

“Oh no.” Lena chuckles as a dog comes up to where Ruby is plopped down in the grass. The friendly dog licks the toddler’s face, much to Ruby’s delight.

Sam laughs, “We are _not_ getting a puppy.”

“No matter how much she begs?”

Lena knows Ruby so well.

“No dogs.” She answers, bumping their heads together playfully.

They stay like that for a moment until Lena shifts and Sam sits up a little to look at her. She is soothed by the flood of adoration for Lena, the fearsome businesswoman with a bad past, the once-stranger that has completely changed her life for the better.

And Sam is beyond ecstatic at the easy smile gracing the Luthor’s red lips. Ever since they’d met, months ago _right here_ , she hadn’t seen that hauntingly heartbroken expression; she hadn’t seen depressed tears fall. Knowing that Lena is as happy as she is makes her feel incredibly fortunate.

Sam moves to kiss her because she can’t stand _not_ to anymore. It’s soft, chaste (since they’re in the park), and utterly mind blowing.

They part and Sam is mesmerized by Lena’s piercing green eyes.

A string wrapped around her heart is tugged as a warmth seeps through her chest and Sam can’t help but to press another kiss to Lena’s lips. It’s that kiss, the way the tenderness for her girlfriend engulfs her heart, that makes Sam realize-

She loves Lena.

She is _in love_ with Lena.

Sam breaks the kiss but keeps their foreheads resting against each other’s. She opens her mouth to admit it, to tell Lena exactly how she feels-

“I love you.” Lena sighs out first.

Sam’s heart skips a beat. She grins, overjoyed at the confession. She feels like such a dork (maybe Alex was right to call her that) when she feels like she’s soaring. “I love you too.”


	2. Alex/Sam

“That was your best dish yet, love.” Lena kisses Alex’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Alex blushes under the attention, especially when Sam kisses her other cheek and compliments her too. “Very delicious, babe.”

While Lena and Ruby escape into the living room, Alex collects the dishes with Sam’s help. With the opening song to a Disney movie as background noise, Alex hums along as she starts to wash off the food scraps.

It’s been a month and a half of this familial paradise. Alex’s life has completely turned around in such a short amount of time. She finds it hard to believe that only earlier that year, she was drinking in bars, acting reckless on the field, heartbroken over her ex-fiancée. But then during one of her depressed meanders by the waterfront downtown, a small child had waddled up to her and offered her a flower, handpicked from one of the gardens nearby…

She smiles at the memory of her initial bewilderment, of how adorable Ruby had been. The kid had brightened her day when she needed it most. Then Alex met Sam and Lena and was instantly smitten and they’ve been inseparable since. She’s now a part of a beautiful family because of a tiny, kindhearted matchmaker.

She remembers Sam’s smile and warm laugh, she remembers Lena’s striking beauty and charm… Thinking of her girlfriends, Alex doesn’t know if it’s too soon to feel for them as fiercely as she does. She hasn’t felt this alive in a while, not since Maggie, but Sam and Lena bring happiness out of her effortlessly.

And in her wildest dreams, she wouldn’t have imagined cooking (read: burning) dinner for her two girlfriends and their daughter and still getting appreciative kisses on the cheek.

Then Sam’s arms wrap around her middle, interrupting her thoughts. It’s crazy how at peace Alex feels, yet there’s electricity that courses through her just from being touched by one of her girlfriends.

Alex drops the plate she’s washing unceremoniously into the sink and turns to wrap her arms around Sam. Their soft embrace is _everything_ to her.

“Just wanted to say thank you again for cooking dinner.” Sam says, aiming to comfort Alex since she lacks any sort of culinary skills. Try as her girlfriends might to teach her…

“Trying to anyway,” Alex laughs because she had charred the steak and cooked the asparagus until they were limp, but Sam is too nice to criticize her efforts. “And you’re very welcome.”

Under Sam’s gaze, Alex feels vulnerable but she’s safe in Sam’s arms. Sam and Lena are so loving and patient, her heart aches with a _need_ to make them happy.

And to think, that during one alcohol numbed night before she met her girlfriends, that she had wished never to feel this way again. Now she wouldn’t give it up for the world.

She knows she’s in love then.

“I can’t believe it sometimes.” She mumbles, equally awed and embarrassed by the cliché words that tumble from her lips. “That I got so lucky, I mean.”

Sam gives her a smile that melts her heart. When she kisses her, it’s all over. Forget her fears. Alex can’t help how she’s fallen in love with Sam in such a short amount of time and there’s no point in keeping it a secret.

Their kiss smolders with affection and when they part for air, their lips are still touching. There’s this aching need to stay connected, but Alex wants to tell her as much as she wants to continue kissing her.

Sam whispers, “I love you,”

And Alex rears back in surprise, beaming nonetheless. She hadn’t expected Sam to feel the same way about her so soon, but her girlfriend is smiling her dreamy smile that threatens to take her breath away.

“I love you, Alex.” Sam says again. “I couldn’t imagine our family without you.”

”I love you too, Sam.” Alex breathes out before she kisses her again.


	3. Lena/Alex

Though Lena has just woken up, she thinks she’s still in a dream. She’s cuddled between her girlfriends and it’s miraculous (if not a little too warm but she’s grown accustomed to that by now.) Sunlight streams in through the white curtains, making the room feel even more surreal. Her reality is too beautiful.

Alex lays asleep in front of her and Sam spoons her tight from behind. Lena and Alex share a pillow like how they share Sam. She nudges her head closer to Alex’s.

The tough, sweet, adorable Agent had unexpectedly stolen her heart just as Sam had…

Lena is whole and warm, glowing in the light of her two suns- her two stars. She’s never considered herself a romantic (never had the experience with relationships) but they make her poetic.

She raises a hand and guides it up so her knuckles brush down Alex’s sharp jaw. And even with how Alex’s mouth is parted open slightly and there’s a hint of drool pooling at the edge of her lips, Lena is always amazed at how gorgeous she looks.

She traces Alex’s jaw, reveling in the touch. She can’t believe she’s allowed this happiness. But she must’ve ghosted too high up near Alex’s ear because the agent twitches. Lena feels guilty as half-lidded eyes look at her. She almost whispers for Alex to go back to sleep but she’s too late. Alex blinks away the sleepiness and smiles at her.

The agent moves nuzzles close and Lena decides she’s _far_ too cute.

“Morning,”

“Good morning, darling.”

Their words are quiet so as not to wake their girlfriend. Lena’s hand moves down to Alex’s hip and Alex shifts until they’re pressed flush together. She reads the intent when Alex leans in and Lena kisses her slow, lovingly.

She’s never imagined enjoying such a soft kiss that makes her toes curl, but here she is… Love washes over her. She doesn’t shy away from the powerfully sincere emotion like she imagined she would. No, because what they share is secure and as they kiss Lena thinks it’s well past time to tell Alex how much she adores her.

Lena’s held back despite knowing that Sam has already told Alex those three words. She can’t quite place _why_ she’s kept quiet, but it feels like she and Alex are in love in a way that goes beyond words… They just know. They just _are_. But Lena knows that hearing the affirmation of her love is an important step for them.

She’s never been in love like she has been with Sam and Alex and sometimes she wants to shout from the rooftops about how happy they make her, how she loves them _so much_.

When they finally part, the words are on the tip of her tongue-

“I love you,” Alex beats her to the punch.

A giddy laugh bubbles up because it’s funny as hell that they are that in synch. Lena bites her lip and savors the moment- she’s honored, she’s more in love with her than before.

When she opens her eyes, Alex is hesitantly gazing back. The almost shy look threatens to break Lena’s heart. She and Alex are one and the same really. Their anxiety, the pressures they struggle with, the weight of the world always crushing and demanding more… But Lena is on Alex’s side. The woman doesn’t have to face that alone and she doesn’t need to be timid about her love for Lena.

“I love you too, Agent.” Lena gives her a wide smile, “You took the words right out of my mouth honestly.”

And Alex snickers and kisses the end of Lena’s nose. “Nerd.”

Lena sighs, pleased as Alex peppers kisses all over her face, and rubs wide circles over her back. They’re affectionate in the early morning and when Sam wakes up, they share even more of their love with their girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"You took the words right out of my mouth, it must've been while you were kissing me. I swear it's true, I was just about to say I love you..."_


End file.
